Getting Him To Smile
by alexxtheblonde
Summary: The only daughter to Marcus and Didyme  Isabella  get's saved by our one of two, dark Romanian vampires  obviously ya'll know who because of the pairing Don't think there's any swearing  shocking Rated T for safety though. One Shot


**A/N: I know I probably shouldn't be writing this since I have unfinished stories so far, ones that I really do need to update. And I promise, I will update them, when I write the next chapters, and that will probably be over thanksgiving break depending on the amount of A.P. U.S. History, English, and Pre-Cal homework I have. (Which I hope isn't a lot.) And then after/during Christmas break when my mom is giving birth to my little sister!**

**So anyways, enough of that. This is going to be a Vladimir and Bella story because there are only three of those...**

**And I know, Bella is hella out of character, but I felt like it so...blah! -blows raspberry-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters, though I really wish I did, ( I mean have you seen the guy that they're getting to play Peter in Breaking Dawn?)**

**Summary: The only daughter of Marcus and the (late) Didyme, Isabella Marie, is on a short trip having escaped her guards and she comes across the lonely Romanian vampire named Vladimir...what does happen?**

**Chapter 1:**

The constant buzzing noise coming from my vibrating phone hasn't ceased for an hour. Constant call after call with no stopping in between each call. The vibrating pattern changed, going from that of all the guards to that of my fathers. I quickly answer, not wanting to get into trouble with him...well more than I already am at least.

"Hello?" I answer, making it seem as if it's a question that needs to be answered.

"Isabella," my father, Marcus Volturi growled. Yikes! "Why have you just now decided to answer your phone?"

"Because you scare me?" I answered, my voice wavering in my nervous state.

"That's a good thing because you're in trouble..." he told me, leaving off the end, making me really nervous. Not that I wasn't really nervous to begin with. "What did I tell you when you left? Especially since you left on your way to Romania?" daddy asked me.

"To stay with the guard at all times," I said, mimicking his voice perfectly. "But daddy, you don't get it, they were doing stuff and I didn't want to have to listen to that stuff," I continued, using my little kid voice to try and get the trouble off my back.

"I know darling, but until you find your mate you're just going to have to deal with it. Unless you would like us to choose someone for you to marry, I'm sure that one of Carlisle's children is un-mated," daddy said.

"Absolutely not. I refuse to marry someone that I don't love, or that isn't my mate. You and my uncles know this father, so why are you trying to push me into this?" I growled, itching to hang up the phone on my father.

"Because we worry about you dear. Now, go back to your guard please?" Daddy asked, trying to get me to listen.

"Yeah, there's a problem with that," I said, laughing nervously. "I may have gotten lost?" I went on, phrasing it like a question. I heard my dad sigh before calling for Demetri. I hung up the phone knowing that that was my cue to go. I continued to wander around, probably not the smartest idea since I was lost in the woods of Romania. I have heard the stories about the open hostility between the Romanian coven and my family.

After about an hour filled with walking, I heard something following me. It wasn't anyone that I knew because I didn't recognize the pattern of which they walked like I do with my family, nor could I smell them which is a bad thing. They were coming from somewhere in front of me so I slowly crouched down into my fighting stance that Uncle Caius, Felix, and Demetri taught me.

"Who are you?" a melodious voice asked, coming from the tree's in front of me. I glanced around but saw no one there, and slowly exited my crouch.

"My name is Isabella, will you show yourself?" I asked, fighting my instincts of fight or flight.

"Not to a Volturi I won't," the voice answered, which I recognized to be that of a man.

"I know, I know, I'm a Volturi member, wandering around lost in the forests of Romania. Says a lot about me as a vampire huh?" I asked, smirking some. "I promise I won't fight, I'm not like my father and uncles," I sighed almost to myself, but the man must have heard me.

"What do you mean your father and uncles?" he hissed, his voice while still melodious, had darkened, turning more snake-like.

"Marcus and his brothers. Not the ideal choice of family, but...they're family," I responded, my tone hardening some. All of a sudden, a vampire comes running towards me, leaving me no time to defend myself. He grabs me by the neck and forces my back towards a tree.

"You're not very smart for a vampire are you?" he growled at me. "You enter mine and my brothers land, openly state that you're Marcus Volturi's daughter, and expect to live do you?" He was tall, about 6 feet to my 5'4. Dark hair, and really pasty skin, he must have been really pale before he was turned.

"Now why would you say that?" I asked, slightly offended. "I know that I'm not the brightest crayon in the box on most occasions, but you don't need to say that I'm stupid. Now would you please release me and tell me your name?" I hissed.

"His name is Stefan, I am Vladimir, and it seems...little girl...that you're lost, with no one to help you," a vampire said from behind me. I must have been so focused on Stefan that I missed his approach. "Stefan, release her, and apologize, please?" Vladimir ordered. In a second I was released and cornered into a tree. Just great.

"Such a pretty thing isn't she Vlad?" Stefan asked, reaching out to touch my face. I jerked my head back instinctively.

"She is, but you won't touch her brother," Vladimir hissed, moving to stand slightly in front of me, letting me see part of his face. He was a couple of inches shorter than his brother, black hair, and it seemed that his nose was slightly crooked. I liked it, it added character. Most vampires have straight noses.

"What's this? A crush on a Volturi? You know of our battle between them brother," Stefan hissed, his snake like eyes shifting towards me. I barred my teeth and growled.

"And as such, a Volturi would not leave their own untrained. Especially the daughter of one of the kings," Vladimir growled as I heard Demetri's footsteps approaching. "Nor would they leave said daughter unprotected."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, tilting my head at him as he turned to look at me, keeping his brother in his sight.

"I have no idea so your guess is as good as mine," he said. He didn't smile, but he didn't glare. It seems as though he has no emotions to show. His eyes it seemed, were as dead as my fathers and my heart went out to him. I feel a connection with him, but I don't know what it was. Demetri came out of the tree's moments later with Jane, Felix, Alec, and Renata following behind.

"Isabella, have you no notion to follow the rules that your father sets for you?" Renata hissed, glaring at the two Romanian vampires.

"Oh come now Ren, you know how I am, plus rules are meant to be broken," I sang, using her voice and words against her, not looking away from Vladimir.

"Were these two bothering you?" Felix asked, glaring between Vladimir and Stefan.

"Only the one," I said waving my hand in Stefan's direction. "This one, it seems has a thing for saving little girls lost in the forest," I said, glancing around me.

"We're going to have to ask you two fellows to come with us," Jane said, not sparing a glance at either vampire before causing them pain. Without thinking about it, I spread my shield over Vladimir, getting curious looks from him and my family alike. "Isabella?" Jane asked, incredulously.

"I have no idea, he's good though, I can feel it. He'll stay protected until we get back to Volterra. There will be no problems will there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, questioning both him and my family.

"I thank you kindly, ma'am," Vladimir murmured quietly, while Jane and my family grumbled something under their breath. "There will be no problem, I would not have struggled anyway. It seems as though my time is ending."

"Then we leave. Demetri, you lead, Jane let Alec take over, and Alec, carry him? Felix make sure that this one doesn't do anything funny, Jane, Renata, shall we?" I asked, waving my hands towards the way home...well I think it was the way home.

"Yes your majesty," they all murmured together. Demetri started to run north west, and Felix pushing Vladimir followed as did Alec and a comatose Stefan. The girls and I followed at a slightly slower pace. I pulled my phone out and dialed daddy and my uncles, slightly scared to tell them what happened.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Yellow?" my dad said, answering the phone getting a small giggle out of me.

"Red," I answered, getting a sharp intake of breath from my father. "We have incoming?" I asked, a child-like innocence in my voice. "Uncle Aro and Caius would be proud daddy, two vampires captured without moving a muscle...kind of," I continued. "And you'll never guess who!"

"When will you be back dear?" daddy asked.

"Two hours I believe. I don't think I'll get lost following Demetri. Daddy, how come I'm not always the brightest crayon in the box?" I asked.

"Ask your uncles and Felix," father sighed. "Be safe, please Isabella?"

"Of course, and there will be a better explanation when we get home," I told my dad, hanging up the phone.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The castle was in sight and I sped up, catching up with Demetri, Felix, and Vladimir. As I passed an unconscious Stefan, I stuck my tongue out at him, getting Alec to laugh at me. I shot a glare at him before continuing on up the line.

"I'm going to go run ahead and...warn them before hand. I promise I won't get lost. Vladimir will still be protected, so Jane, no torture attempts," I said slightly louder, before taking off in a full run and making it to the castle in minutes. Running into the throne room, I shocked most of the guards there along with my uncles and father.

"Isabella?" Father asked reproachfully.

"Sorry father, but we are back...well the others will be here momentarily. I just figured I would run ahead and warn you of the situation before hand," I replied, smiling sweetly at my father and uncles.

"Continue dear niece," Aro said.

"Well," I said, dragging out the word. "I may have been attacked by one of the Romanian brothers, and then the other one saved me?" I rushed out, making it seem like one word. "So the one that attacked me is under the influence of Alec's power, while the other one is being escorted by Felix. I felt that since he protected me, I would protect him," I went on, barely giving them time to talk, and as I finished, they came into the throne room.

"That was mighty nice of you dear, now come up here please," Father asked me after a second. It seemed as though he was checking the bonds of everyone for some reason. "How did you end up protecting that one yonder?" he asked me when I was standing beside him.

"You mean Vladimir?" he nodded. "I just felt the need to put my shield over him, I don't know why though. Why are you asking me this?"

"It will be explained soon enough dear," he told me as I sat on the arm of his chair. I watched as Uncle Aro reached out to touch Vladimir's hand to read all of his thoughts and hissed, shocking myself and others.

"Isabella, would you please remove the shield you have on him?" my uncle asked, looking at me worriedly then to my father.

"I'm sorry uncle, and of course I will," I said, willing my shield to drop from Vladimir. After a few moments, my uncle removed his hand and sat back in his seat. He looked astonished for some reason. Reaching over myself to grab my fathers hand, he looked even more astonished.

"Are you sure?" Uncle Aro asked, watching as my father nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Isabella, why don't you go stand with your...friend down there," My father asked me...well ordered would be more like it.

"Okay," I said slowly, not understanding why. I got up and walked down the steps and stood slightly behind-yet off to the side- of Vladimir.

"Alec, stop your influence on Stefan, Santiago, Afton, hold him still," Uncle Aro ordered. It all happened in the blink of an eye. As soon as Santiago and Afton had a hold of Stefan, Alec stopped using his power and there was a growling vampire in the room. It seemed that he was pissed when he saw where we were. Uncle Aro grabbed his hand the same way that he did to Vladimir, and he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Aro?" Uncle Caius asked.

"Kill him. Kill him NOW!" Uncle Aro screamed. I watched astonished as no body moved. "Demetri, go find Corin now. It seems as though we have had a rat in our midst. Vladimir, having seen your thoughts I know you are innocent as to the workings of your brothers mind," he rambled.

"Brother, what is it? What has happened?" daddy asked.

"Corin it seems has been working for Stefan here, and is part of the reason why Didyme is dead," Uncle Aro hissed.

Demetri came running into the room moments later, panicked. "Master, Corin and the wives are no where to be found," he rushed out.

"The wives are safe, uncles," I said quietly. "They're at a safe house, they were instructed not to bring Corin, they should have Chelsea and another guard with them," I went on, slightly embarrassed with all eyes on me.

"ISABELLA!" my uncles hissed, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, I just had a feeling, I just wasn't sure what was happening, just that Corin couldn't be trusted. I didn't know how to tell you because she seemed to be trustworthy. And since mother's death, I couldn't trust her. I didn't know that she was involved with him though," I responded, putting my head down.

"They're safe?" I was asked.

"Yes," I mumbled, interlocking my fingers.

"Why isn't he burning yet?" father asked, glaring at the man.

"We believed that you should have the honors sir, you and Mistress Isabella," Santiago said, bowing his head slightly.

"You can have all the honor daddy, just seeing him burn will be enough for me," I muttered, not looking up. I felt a pair of eyes on me though, and it was almost as if a slow fire was burning inside of me because of the stare. Glancing up briefly, I met the eyes of Vladimir. I tilted my head to the side and slowly looked him over.

He was wearing an old pair of combat boots, along with some dingy, old army fatigues, (and he looks real good in them) a tight black tee shirt, and a dark, army green zip up hoody. At least he matches. I look up to his face, and it seems like he would be smiling, or at least smirking, but his lips stayed in a straight line. The only emotion that I have seen coming from him was anger when Stefan had me up against the tree not only hours before. I can't help but wonder what it would be like to see him smile, or even just a twitch of his lips.

I hear snickers coming from around me and come out of my daze. Only just now did I realize that I was staring at Vladimir's lips! Someone save me.

"Daddy, they're laughing at me!" I whined, turning towards my dad, only to see him try to hide his smile. I smiled slightly, happy to see him not bored.

"You do know how rude it is to stare at people...and anyways, we have been trying to get your attention. We need to speak about your bonds. Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec, you guys stay in here with Isabella, Vladimir, and us. The rest of you get out," daddy hissed.

"What about my bonds? I was never friends with Corin so nothing should change there. Daddy you're scaring me," I rushed out, trying to think about what would need to be discussed about my bonds. "You're not going to force me to marry one of the Cullens are you? Because if you are, I know that we've already talked about this!" I went on, my voice rising, not letting anyone say a word.

Someone put a hand on me, and instead of flipping them off of me, I just relaxed. Slowly, I turned my head around to stare at the hand attached to my shoulder and found that it was attached to Vladimir. I smiled sheepishly at him then turned back to my exasperated looking father.

"May I speak now?" he asked me, not waiting for an answer. "Now...no we are not forcing you to marry a Cullen, and yes, I realize that you weren't friends with Corin. But there are some new bonds that are being made. Your mate is in this room, and you met him today," my daddy said, shocking me and Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec. I turned slowly towards Vladimir, and it seemed like he was shocked, but I couldn't exactly tell. Like I said, the man shows no emotion.

"Well...this is shocking," I said, letting out a nervous laugh. I seem to be doing that a lot today. And to think, it's only been a few hours since I got lost in Romania and met Vladimir. I guess that explains why I felt the need to protect him from Jane's power earlier.

"Perhaps Isabella, you can show him to the room next to yours and then give him a tour of the castle," Uncle Aro said, clapping his hands. It's his nervous twitch.

"Of course. Right this way please," I stuttered before turning towards the door not looking behind me to see if Vladimir -my mate- was following. This is too weird. Taking the fourth hallway off of the main stretch, I led him down to the tenth door on the right. "This is your room, mine is the next one down, and there's a door that connects them from inside. Feel free to settle in if you would like, and when you're ready to go we can start the tour of the castle," I told him before turning towards my door. "I'll be in my room, explore yours and just come on through to my side whenever."

I was about to walk off when he grabbed my arm, holding me in place for a moment. I looked over my shoulder at him and his eyes smiled, but that's about it. "Thank you," he told me softly. I gave him a confused look before nodding and gesturing him inside his room.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I was sitting in my leather chair reading one of my favorite books when I felt his eyes on me again. I glanced up and he was sitting in the chair across from me.

"You could have at least made some noise," I told him, putting my book down after glancing at the page number to remember it.

"I'm sorry, you just seemed to comfortable for me to disturb," he said quietly.

"Is the room to your liking?" I asked him, internally smiling at his thoughtfulness. "If it's not we can change it to however," I continued, rambling on a lot. I didn't notice him get up, but seconds later he was kneeling in front of me with a hand covering my mouth.

"It's fine. You ramble. A lot," he told me, his eyes twinkling with mirth. His face may not show any emotion, but his eyes do.

"I know, I think I get it from Uncle Aro," I sighed. "Would you like to go on the tour of the castle?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

"I would very much enjoy that, and maybe we could get to know each other better as well?" he asked, bringing himself to his feet before holding out a hand for me. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it before tucking my arm into his elbow. Very old fashioned, I only do this with my father and it's been decades since he's been out of the castle and into the real world.

"That sounds like a plan," I said before leading him out the door. "That door there," I said, pointing to the door across the hall from my room, "is my office/library. Usually if I'm not in the throne room or my room, then I'm in there," I told him.

"How many books?" he asked lowly.

"Enough to fill hundreds of shelves fully and then have a lot more stacked on top and in front of those. Do you like to read?" I asked back, leading him back down the hallway.

"Oh on occasion, mainly poetry or Poe. I really liked his poem Annabelle Lee," he replied casually.

"Feel free to use my library whenever, I have anything and everything," I told him before stopping in front of a set of double doors. I pushed one open and everybody just stopped talking. "This is the gaming/gossiping room. Ignore them," I advised, glaring at Heidi and Jane who wouldn't stop giggling.

We continued down the hallway, me pointing out various doors that led to certain guards rooms. I walked him down the hallway that had my father's and uncle's studies and bedrooms and pointed each one out to him. After that I showed him the pool room, and then finally the gardens.

"These are beautiful," Vladimir told me as he glanced around at all the flowers. I stopped in front of the lilies, and he stopped with me. He inhaled deeply, and hummed thoughtfully. The wind blew softly, and if we were human I'm sure it would have felt nice.

"Thanks, father and I spread my moms ashes here, and over the next few weeks, all this just bloomed. It was a surprise, and there's a lot of certain kinds of flowers, everyone's favorites that were close to my mom. It's like she gave us all apart of herself in this garden," I sighed. "It seems as if they never die, especially my lilies," I went on, fingering one of the flowers.

He brought his hand up and pushed the hair out of my face, and his touch was soft, like he was scared he would hurt me. We continued walking in the garden until we came to the benches that were around the fountain.

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked me, gesturing towards one of the benches.

"That would be nice, thank you," I sighed, sitting down and just looking at the beauty of the garden. It's been a long time since I've been out here. Vladimir sat next to me, and wrapped his arm around me before he stiffened almost imperceptibly, I only noticed because I was leaning on him.

"We're being watched," he told me, lowly, making me look up at him.

"Well, you are considered a Romanian to many of the vampires here. I wouldn't be surprised if my father would be extra cautious and have someone following us," I replied just as lowly.

"No, that's not it. There would have been someone following us throughout the whole tour, we just started being watched," he told me. "I should get you inside, I don't like the feeling of this," he went on standing up and bringing me along with him. "Get out your technological device thing and get into contact with someone and warn them," he ordered, and I quickly did as he told me, sending a mass text to the guard and my father and uncles.

"I sent a mass text telling everyone to be on the look out," I told him, placing my hand on his back.

"Where's the closest door at?" he asked me, not turning from wherever the stare is coming from.

"Where we came out at, and then the front gate, but we can't go out that way because of the sun," I told him, reaching for my phone as I got a text from my dad and Demetri. "Father said to hurry and get inside while Demetri and Felix are on their way out here. And Demetri said much of the same thing, except he wants us to wait until he gets out here before we go inside," I told Vladimir.

"We'll go with Demetri's plan, that way he can get a trace on whoever it is if they decide to run," Vladimir said, wrapping an arm around himself and pulled me flush against his back. Demetri and Felix came not to long after that and struck up a conversation with my mate.

"Hey Bells, Vlad," Demetri said, while Felix just nodded.

"Hello Demetri," Vladimir said, nodding back to Felix. I just waved and slightly zoned out.

"How long has it been since the two of you have been out here?" Felix asked, and I wasn't sure, I didn't pay attention to the clock as we left, nor was I wearing a watch. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Since about 4:00, Vladimir said, and Demetri slightly turned his head to the left a bit and gave an imperceptible nod.

"It's Corin, she knows she's been spotted, but I'm not sure why she hasn't started to run yet. You two get inside, send Jane and Alec out as well. We will get her Bells, don't worry," Demetri said, patting me on the shoulder as well as he could between my mate growling at him, and the awkward angle that I was at behind Vladimir.

"Thanks Demetri, Felix," I said before tugging on Vladimir's arm some. "C'mon, lets get inside," I murmured quietly. He nodded and pushed me in front of him, keeping his hand on the small of my back.

"Where's the safest room in the castle?" Vladimir asked me when we got to the door.

"The game room would be," I responded, heading that way when Vladimir pulled me back towards him. He leaned down and cupped my face between his hands. "What?" I asked him. He turned to look towards the door again, seemingly jumpy.

"Somethings not right. You go and get Jane and Alec. I'm going to go help Felix and Demetri," he told me, placing his forehead on mine.

"What do you mean something's not right?" I asked, worried about my brothers.

"I'm not sure, just go, please? And be safe," he muttered, kissing me on the forehead before turning to go back outside.

"Vlad, please come back safely," I cried quietly, holding onto his jackets sleeve. He quickly unzipped it and put it around my shoulders.

"This is my favorite jacket. I will be coming back for it, I promise," he told me. "So I will come back safely to you," he said, kissing my forehead again. "Now go get Jane and Alec and stay in the games room," he continued before turning back towards the door and pushing me towards the games room. I ran as quickly as I could and when I got there, I told Jane and Alec to get outside to the garden quickly because something wasn't right. I texted my dad and told him that I was safely inside but that Vlad was outside helping. He knew where I would be and quickly came to my side.

"What happened Isabella?" my father asked me, wrapping me in his arms.

"I'm not sure, Vlad and I were outside in the garden, we had just sat down on one of the benches and he stiffens and says that we're being watched. I told him that you probably sent someone to watch because to a lot of people he's considered a Romanian still, and he said that if that were the case then we would have been followed outside as well. He said that we only started being watched as we sat down. And then as we came inside he said that something wasn't right. Daddy, I'm scared, what's going on?" I asked.

"Did Demetri say who it was?" Uncle Aro asked as he came into the games room as well.

"He said that it was Corin then told Vlad and I to get inside, that him and Felix have it covered and then Vlad said that something wasn't right."

"I was afraid this would happen," Uncle Aro said. "Apparently, Corin was Stefan's mate, so she must be super pissed because he's ash now."

"Would she need four guards and Vlad to have restrain her?" I asked, shocked.

"She was trained to protect the wives, and you're the only one that got as much -if not more- training than her, but you're a bad choice to have fight because you get distracted easily," Uncle Caius explained.

"But still, shouldn't you have trained your guards to fight as well too?" I asked, shocked.

"Not really no, because we all know how to fight, although your Uncle Aro is much like you, so his guard is very well trained, almost has to be," Uncle Caius went on explaining. "We're going to have to make sure that Vladimir is a very well trained fighter," he sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"That you need all the protection you can get dear, that's all," Father sighed, shooting a glare at Uncle Caius.

"Right," I said, giving a suspicious look towards my father and uncles.

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall and I recognized them to be Jane and someone else's, someone new. The doors to the game room opened and Vladimir and Jane entered.

"Masters, Miss Isabella," Jane said, bowing towards us as I made my way to Vladimir's side. "We have captured Corin and have taken her to the throne room to await trial," she finished.

I ran my hands down Vlad's chest, checking to make sure that he wasn't injured too badly. "Are you okay?" I asked, continuing my perusal noticing that his shirt sleeves were ripped some.

"I'm fine, she only ripped my clothes some, that's all," he told me, grabbing my hands and holding them. "Nothing happened in here, I'm guessing." I nodded my head and leaned into his chest.

"I was worried," I muttered, low enough for only him to hear.

"So was I, so was I."

"We should probably go to the throne room now, it seems that everyone else has made their way there already," I said, moving out of his arms. I kept one hand on him at all times and he did the same to me. He was fingering his jacket (which was still on me) before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yes, we probably should be. I like my jacket on you," he responded quietly, squeezing my side slightly. We made it to the throne room shortly after that and we walked to stand next to my father. Looking around, I saw Corin standing in between Felix and Demetri. She was spitting and hissing at everyone while trying to bite Felix.

"Hello father, uncles," I said, bowing my head to show respect. "Shall we?" I asked, gesturing towards the traitor.

Uncle Aro walked towards her and grabbed her hand and after a moment, he let go. He looked disappointed for a moment before he got this look on his face. He turned to me and smiled brightly.

"Ah, young Isabella," Uncle Aro sighed.

"Yes Uncle?" I asked, leaning into Vladimir.

"Will you get Chelsea and our wives back here please?" he asked me.

"Of course, I will go inform Gianna to call Chelsea now," I replied, moving away from Vladimir and towards the door. I made it into the hall without any problems but then I felt weird. Like there was this hole in my stomach, or where my stomach would be working. Walking down the hall towards the reception area, the pain gets worse the farther I walk from the throne room. I wonder why that is.

"Princess," Gianna said, bowing to me. I quickly pulled a face at the title, "what is it that you need?" she asked me, not noticing.

"Call Chelsea and tell her that I said to 'Call the green line.' She'll understand what it means," I responded before turning on my heel and walking back towards the throne room. Huh, it seems like the pain is lessening the closer I get.

I didn't bother knocking on the doors, I just walked in and made my way towards my mate.

"Has the call been made Isabella?" Uncle Caius asked me.

"Yes, and you make us sound like we're a mob family," I told him, wrapping my arms around Vlad's waist. "Do we need to be here? I would like to get to know my mate some more without being interrupted," I asked, looking to my father knowing that he would have more control with the question than my uncles.

"Of course, just don't go outside, stay in the castle," daddy said.

"Thanks daddy," I smiled, going to his side to kiss his cheek before grabbing Vlad's hand and dragging him back towards our rooms.

"Isabella, you do know that I can walk correct?" he asked me as we came skidding to a stop in front of my door.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" I responded, smiling impishly at him as he opens the door to my room.

"Why would you rush through this life?" he shot back.

"It's not rushing when all you're doing is going at a faster pace in a short amount of time," I said, watching as he shook his head. I went into the room before him and he quietly shut the door behind him.

"Still rushing. How shall we get to know one another?"

"Questions? We could write down all of our questions and stick them in a hat and pull them out randomly?" I suggested.

"How about we just ask each other questions," he offered.

"That sounds like much less of a hassle," I said, smiling at him.

For hours we talked about ourselves, our favorite colors, our human lives (well, what we could remember of them), and just everything in between.

"Why do you never smile?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence. He stared at me, not saying a thing and for a moment I thought that he wasn't going to say anything. He just stared across at me, I was about to tell him that he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to, but he opened his mouth and spoke.

"The reasons why I don't smile is because I don't find anything funny. Although I might find more reasons to smile now that I've found you."

"Oh. Do you want your jacket back?"

"No, you can keep it, like I said, I like you wearing it," he told me, patting the arm of the chair he was sitting in. I got up and moved over to him, resting lightly against the chairs back. He pulled my feet into his lap and rubbed my calves. I started playing with his hair, running my fingers through it and the like.

"Vlad?" I asked after a while.

"Hmm?" he hummed, his eyes closed. By now I was sitting on his lap sideways, my feet over one of the arms of the chair, and I was leaning into him.

"Why were you in the area when you saved me from your brother?"

"I had a feeling," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist tighter. "A really bad feeling, so I let him believe that he wasn't being followed, and I went after him. I was in a tree about 50 meters back, and when I saw him shove you against the tree, I couldn't stand it. I don't know why though. When I saw you, I just knew that I had to help you," he sighed. "You do need to work on focusing more though, and never letting down your defenses. I don't want to lose you because you were acting naïve."

"I'll try, but I'm not sure on how well I'll do. I have Uncle Aro's attention span," I told him. It was only for a millisecond, but I saw his lips twitch! Oh yay! He's one step closer to smiling! I brought my hand up and cupped his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked down at me, confusion evident in his eyes. He brought one hand up to the one that I had on his cheek and covered it, sighing softly. I gave him a light smile and he bent down to kiss the tip of my nose, making me giggle.

"Isabella?" Vlad said, about an hour later.

"Huh?" I grunted.

"How is Marcus your father?"

"A long time ago when I was human, I barely remember being saved by an angel. I was really little though, so I was brought back here and I was taught the lifestyle of being a vampire –minus the drinking blood part. As I grew up Marcus and Didyme grew fond of me and when I was of the 'proper' age daddy bit me. I remember being away on a shopping trip that I didn't want to go on, and I got called back, this was close to the twenty year mark for me being a vampire, it was Marcus saying that Didyme was killed. I looked up to them as my parents because it was Didyme that saved me when I was human. I'm not sure from what though," I told him, sighing towards the end. I wish I did know why Didyme saved me. "I looked enough like Didyme to get away with being called family in the human terms, you know like...long lost something or others? Well, from then on, I've just called Marcus my father, and Aro and Caius slowly became my uncles."

"I'm sorry for what happened to your mother," Vlad told me, giving me a really tight hug.

"Awww, you're so sweet. But it's my dad that's worse off," I told him, hugging his neck really tightly. What? It's not like he can breathe!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

We laid there in silence, our mating complete. I had my head resting on his naked chest, drawing patterns with my fingers. We both sighed in contentment. He was wrapping my hair around his fingers, twirling it around and around and around.

"If you keep doing that my hair will curl," I told him, placing my chin on his pectoral muscles.

"Ready for round two?" he asked, giving me an impish smile.

"YAY! I GOT YOU TO SMILE!" I said, nodding my head.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Well, that's the end. She got him to smile! YAYZ! And stuff. Yeah, I know, an unconventional character pairing. Although with my friends reading it aloud during lunch (and interjecting her comments in the middle of sentences) it turned out better than I thought it would. Leave your reviews and comments and stuff if ya liked it. Maybe (when I get the time) I'll do it from Vlad's pov, but I'm not sure yet.**

**Anyways, review, comment, whateves.**

**Alexxtheblonde**


End file.
